Halluag
Halluag is a city located at the northernmost reach of the Frysk-Drem Kingdom. While technically a city of the kingdom, and thus subject to taxation by the crown, Halluag operates as a independant entity due to the distance between the city and the other nearest Kingdom property. Halluag was founded after a group of explorers, mapping the unexplored north continent in 1970, discovered rich veins of silver deposits at the foot of the Crowyn mountan range. The Kingdom, seeking another avenue with which to increase the Kingdom's wealth, promptly claimed the lands and erected an opulent city to govern mining operations. The mines provided silver in large armounts, justifying the Crown's expense. The city was gifted with a large military force to protect the Kingdom's claim and discourage bandits in the nearby woods. Over time, much of the forest around the cave entrances was cleared, angering the elves of the Frostwood and pushing the Bin'Drub kobolds deeper into the Dubbom Swamp southeast of the city. Halluag's military force, however, prevented either group from initiating resistance against the expansion. In 1992, the Halluag mines ran dry. Output had been receding rapidly for years, and eventually it was proclaimed by Horice Wendall, then mayor of Halluag, that the silver was gone. This led to an exodus of the population over subsequent years, as well as the beginning of the Kingdom's apathy towards the once illustrious city. The mayor was called back to the capital city of Kingsthrone so he might explore better political options, and current mayor Rufus Carlton was installed in his place. By 2005, the city was all but deserted, kept alive by the Fallen Torvus Memorial Church and a handful of citizens either too poor, too weak, or too stubborn to leave. It was then that the brothers Aidan Woods and Levian Woods arrived in Halluag with intentions of erecting a historical society in the former Fighter's Guild in order to encourage tourist trade. The city was hit with another tragedy, however, as the Grey Fever swept through town in late 2007 and killed much of the remaining population over the next 20 months. Today, Halluag is a shell of its former self, home to the elderly and the misanthropic. The youth of the city tends to be employed by the church, and migration of families to the city is nil. Recently, there has been an infestation of enormous spiders taking root in the Dead Mine. The city has offered a reward for each spider corpse brought to the mayor. Also, a large number of undead creatures, including zombies, skeletons, ghouls, wights, and allips have been discovered in the sewers below the city. The city has ordered all entrances to the sewers sealed at the request of the Halluag Historical Society in order to protect artifacts from the old Halluag Thieves' Guild rumored to be hidden beneath the city. Following is a list of Halluag landmarks: Biddle's Nails - Halluag's resident smithy, operated by Jared Biddle. Dead Mine - The (ironic) name of the spent silver mines north of the city. Fallen Torvus Memorial Church - The local pantheonic clergy of Halluag, named for Torvus Thite, one of the original explorers to discover the silver in the mountain, who fell to his death while in the caves. Halluag City Hall - The center of administration for the city of Halluag. Halluag Historical Society - Housed in the former Fighter's Guild, the historical society founded by Levian Woods and Aidan Woods. Kate's Herbal - The local apothecary, maintained by Gideon Dynamite, son of the late Kate Dynamite, original owner. Mildred's Kitchen - The most popular inn and tavern in Halluag. Category:Places